


Muscular Distress

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a nice calming shower. A missing scene from <a>Varying States of Muscular Undress</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscular Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deedeeinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/gifts).



> Because _someone_ threatened to stop reading my fic...

Jack stepped into the pool house's shower and turned the cold water, bracing himself for the icy shock and hissing when it hit his fevered skin. "Ohhh Jacky, what've you gotten yourself into this time?" 

The water pounded down on his painfully hard cock and made his balls clench up tight, but it did nothing to dispel the memory of his hands sliding smoothly over Phryne's legs and breasts, or the image of Phryne standing nude and unabashed before him, or the feeling of her skin again his lips and the smell of her sex barely an inch from his nose. Christ almighty, he hadn't even been trying to arouse her and she had been _dripping_ from his ministrations...

"Fuck," Jack moaned into the spray. The smell and feel of her was seared into his brain, his shaft was at full mast, and Phryne was waiting for him in the pool.

He slumped against the shower partition, out of the water, and slid one hand down his belly and groin and curled his fingers around his cock. He would have to be quick, but Heaven knew it wasn’t the first time he’d needed to take himself in hand because of the Honourable Miss Fisher. He was well-versed in the steps by now.

His wet hand slipped over the soft skin, his first few strokes smooth and light as he replayed the particulars of undressing Phryne. Peeling off her stockings, drawing her dress and slip over her head, kneeling to remove her knickers and breathing in the heady mixture of French perfume, perspiration, and the musk of her sex.

Jack frantically dragged on his lower lip with his teeth, quickening his pace. 

It would have been so easy, as he was kneeling there with his lips on her ass, teasing the little scar from her childhood with his tongue, to have insinuated a careful hand in between her thighs, and curved his fingers upward to touch her wetness. Would she have spread herself even wider for him than she had already done? Jack thought so. Hoped so, imagined so, and pumped himself harder. 

He tried to conjure the feel of her hot tight passage around his fingers, and when that failed, pictured bending her pliant, willing body over the padded bench and taking her from behind, in one hot firm thrust that engulfed him in her from hilt to tip. 

_That_ , he could imagine, even with the cold shower beating down on him. 

“Phryne,” he groaned, tightening his fist around his cock. His free hand pressed down on his aching balls and he thudded back against the shower wall, his legs and feet tensing and pushing against the cement floor until he was on his tiptoes and pushing desperately into his own hand, trying to feel the hard rhythmic slap of skin on skin and to hear Phryne’s wild cries as he pounded into her. 

“Phryne, God… yes, Phryne, _Phryne_ \--ah!” The hot hungry ball in his belly broke all in a rush. His white cum spattered on the floor and was immediately washed down the drain, leaving all as innocent and clean as when he had stepped in a few moments before. 

Jack milked out the last of his climax, eyes closed, gasping for breath. His stiff muscles slowly relaxed and he slid down the wall until his heels touched the floor. “If one of us doesn’t jump the other soon, Miss Fisher,” he muttered, splashing cold water on his nethers to wash away any incriminating evidence, “I am going to do myself an injury.”

He shut off the water, toweled himself off briefly so that she wouldn’t guess what he’d been up to, and went to join Phryne in the pool.


End file.
